


Keeping Wesley

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Angel want Wesley and Spike and Angel always get what they want when they work together. Set in an unnamed alternate timeline universe where whilst they both have their souls the two vampires are a little bit more accepting of their vampire natures. <br/>Wesley did fall for the trap with Connor but a damaged Spike was there to stop Holtz. In gratitude Angel welcomes Spike into the group and helps him deal with the soul. In return Spike helps Wesley deal with his almost betrayal and realises that what Wesley needs is the grounding of service (the way he did in the early days, but he’s a master vampire now thank you very much Angel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Wesley

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve played with the timelines, so Spike got his soul earlier in BtVS and Angel knocked up Darla later in AtS. Wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff…

Angel and Spike almost never stopped bickering except when they turned the force of their combined desire on Wesley.

It had been a hard fight and Wesley was limping from a stray tail strike. Angel had taken out the demon concerned and Spike had finished the last of them still arguing. They had both taken the time to make sure Wesley wasn’t badly hurt before returning to their spat as they returned to the penthouse.

When Wesley dropped his axe with a groan the argument stopped abruptly and they both shed their weapons.

“I’m fine really,” Wesley said as two sets of hands began to methodically strip him.

“We’re the judge of that,” Spike replied his fingers carefully mapping every nick and bruise revealed.

“You need a bath,” Angel said and Spike went to fill the bath without prompting while Angel finished undressing Wesley.

“I’ll be fine,” Wesley insisted, “a good night’s sleep and I’ll be as right as rain, you don’t have to fuss.”

“Wes,” Angel caught Wesley’s chin and gently forced his gaze, “your job is to accept our wishes and we wish to take care of you. You need us to take care of you.”

“We need to take care of you,” Spike added from the door barefoot and shirtless, “so get that pert arse into the bath and give us what we need.”

Wesley blushed as he still did when they complimented him but did as he was told encouraged by a quick slap on the backside by Angel.

The first stage was always Spike’s. He would help Wesley into the perfectly heated water and kneel down beside the bath as Wesley sunk down into the bubbles. Spike preferred a crisper scent but always added the sandalwood that Angel liked on Wesley’s skin.

Spike would wash every inch of Wesley’s body with a soft cloth taking special care with his cock and balls. It wasn’t sexual but Wesley did thicken under his ministrations and Spike smirked.

Angel would join them with a tumbler of scotch whiskey and perch on the edge of the bath as Spike’s nimble fingers massaged shampoo into Wesley’s hair until he was nearly moaning with pleasure. When the shampoo was rinsed clean and Spike had squeezed the excess water out of his hair Angel would hand the glass to Spike and help Wesley out of the bath wrapping a large fluffy towel around him.

“Nothing that needs treatment,” Spike said sipping the scotch as Angel dried Wesley off.

“Are you hungry?” Angel asked Wesley, “I’ve laid out some meat and cheese in the bedroom.”

This was how it always went, Spike liked to bath Wesley using skin on skin to reassure himself Wesley was safe, while Angel prepared a repast so he could watch Wesley eat and know he was sated. Sometimes Spike would massage oil into Wesley’s skin until he was soft and pliable, or Angel would hand feed him painting his flesh with the juices of venison and fruit for Spike to lick clean. They could spend hours driving Wesley quietly insane with happiness and need, Angel’s large hands holding him in place while Spike’s mouth pulled him apart.

This time Spike led Wesley back into the bedroom and sprawled across him as he sampled the food Angel had prepared lips and tongue lazily nuzzling at his cock while Angel tidied up.

“I think you’re overdressed Spike,” Angel said as he poured Wesley a glass of wine.

“Don’t want to move,” Spike said and Angel huffed even as he unbuttoned Spike’s jeans and tugged them down.

Angel hissed as he found an angry gash on Spike’s inner thigh. “Honestly between the two of you,” he said with annoyance.

Wesley ran a finger along Spike’s pouting lip before he could start another argument with Angel. “I can help with that,” he said, “you know I want to.”

“We’re looking after you pet,” Spike said as he nipped at the tip of Wesley’s finger.

“You know how much I like it,” Wesley said, “let me help,” he added to Angel, “daddy please.”

Angel’s eyes widened and Spike groaned. Wesley didn’t say it often; it wasn’t something they played in their relationship except when Wesley wanted his own way.

“My naughty boys,” Angel growled and Spike leapt fluidly to his feet tossed Wesley over his shoulder and dropped him on the bed. “Go on then,” Angel said. 

Spike climbed fluidly over Wesley’s body to kiss him hard and fast and then place a line of kisses down his throat and chest interspersed with little nips from blunt teeth before the crack of bone released his vampire features. Bypassing the desperately hard cock that bobbed past he continued his quest to the softness of Wesley’s inner thigh.

Spike tilted his head to look at Angel who was watching intently palming his crotch. Angel stilled denied himself this taste of Wesley but he wouldn’t deny his boys something they both enjoyed. The inside of Wesley’s thighs was silvered with small scars, secret marks they all held dear.

Spike bit down sharply piercing flesh like paper. Wesley moaned and Spike wrapped one hand around his cock before it softened. Spike only took a few long swallows before licking the wound dry.

Angel pulled Spike up and plundered his mouth; Angel wouldn’t take Wesley’s blood but would share the last taste with him.

“God, Spike get him naked,” Wesley groaned, “I want you both now.”

“As you wish,” Spike said.

“You’ll crease everything,” Angel said batting his hands away.

Spike rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the bed next to Wesley as Angel undressed, folding everything neatly. He returned to playing with Wesley’s cock. Wesley twisted so he could lick a stripe down Spike’s chest and then latch onto one pebbled nipple.

Spike growled as Wesley sucked as hard as he could and thumbed across the head of Wesley’s cock. “Bloody hurry up Angel,” he said, “or we’ll start without you.”

“Haven’t you already?” Angel said pulling Wesley’s head from Spike’s breast and offering his cock for Wesley’s attention.

They quickly settled on the bed with Angel propped up at the head with Wesley kneeling between his legs mouth full of Angel’s cock. Spike was stretched out alongside so he could lick and suck at Wesley’s cock and balls and reach Wesley’s still tight hole with his tongue. Spike brought Wesley to the brink several times rewarding him for the gasps and groans he was pulling out of Angel. 

Angel kept his hands resting on both Spike and Wesley his eyes flicking over the two men enjoying the way Wesley’s mouth was stretched around his cock sometimes seeing the head press into Wesley’s throat while Spike’s wicked blue eyes would lock with his when Spike drove his tongue into Wesley’s arse causing Wesley to take Angel deeper. Spike knelt up so he could push a finger into Wesley’s hole alongside his tongue working the hole until Wesley was rocking back onto him and bobbing back onto Angel’s cock.

Unable to wait any longer Spike grabbed the lube and slicked up one handed so he could push a couple of extra fingers inside Wesley before replacing them with his cock. Wesley sighed with contentment as he was filled at both ends connected to both his vampires in the second most intimate way he could imagine.

The rhythm was second nature to all of them, Spike driving Wesley onto Angel’s cock carefully controlling the movement to ensure they all enjoyed it. If he was honest it was Angel’s second favourite time with his boys trumped only by the time afterwards when the stoic Wesley and the normally twitchy Spike were happy to curl up and just doze on either side of Angel, no arguing no complaining everyone just content to be.

Sometimes they would go for hours slowly moving together until Wesley had come at least twice and could barely stay upright. Spike knew Wesley was tired so he reached around to let Wesley fuck his fist. Neither vampire would come until Wesley had. Spike because he really enjoyed feeling Wesley’s orgasm around his cock and Angel because he loved to watch them both orgasm memorising their expressions to capture later on paper.

As they all collapsed into a sated pile Wesley relished the moments before Spike extracted himself to fetch a cloth for clean-up, indulging in his deepest fantasy of being taken by both vampires at once so that they could both sink their fangs into him at the point of orgasm. The perfect combination of pain and pleasure, to know he was granting them life taking his blood and come as their right and his gift. 

The others knew what they all were to each other. Gunn didn’t really want to think about it but he agreed with Cordelia that anything that kept the three of them from the crazy they had experienced with Connor’s birth was worth it. They had a city to protect and a child to raise that was enough.

For Wesley, Spike and Angel it was more than enough, it was as close to perfect as the three believed they deserved and that kept them safe and sane.

END


End file.
